yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Aerois
|Box title = HighRollers: Aerois }} :Not to be confused with the world of the same name that the campaign is set in. Aerois is the title for High Rollers D&D's second Dungeons & Dragons campaign. The campaign began on July 1, 2018. The setting for the new campaign was revealed by Mark in the final episode of the Lightfall campaign. In the 10 days running up to the launch on 1 July, the High Rollers plan to release videos revealing new pieces of information about the series and the characters they will play. Dedicated High Rollers Twitch and YouTube channels have already been announced, allowing High Rollers to separate itself from the Yogscast Live Twitch and YouTube channels. Although High Rollers will continue to be streamed on Yogscast Live as usual, VODs will be uploaded to the High Rollers YouTube channel only. The new campaign is available as a podcast on a variety of platforms, too. Aerois has been confirmed to be seperate from the world the Lightfall campaign took place in. There are 2 sponsors for this season of High Rollers, DnD Beyond and Brilliant. Backstory ). Produced and edited by Trott. Artwork by Nina.]] Main Characters Dungeon Master - (Mark Hulmes) Mark takes the role of Dungeon Master for the series, using the D&D 5th edition rules, albeit with a few minor tweaks of his own such as swapping out dark vision for low-light vision, and doubling a single dice roll when a critical occurs where normally 2 separate die would be rolled. Mark also custom-made Aerois, the world specially designed for the Aerois campaign. Aila - (Katie Morrison) Lucius Elenasto - (Chris Trott) Nova V'Ger - (Kim Richards) Qillek Ad Khollar - (Tom Hazell) Being a homebrewed campaign, Mark have introduced several new materials and changed some game mechanics. You may view the implementation here. NPCs *'Former passengers and crew of the Sparrowblade' *the sparrowblade was build for travel and speed not for a fight or conflict **'Crew' ***'Aruni'[spelling?]- Navigator for the Sparrowblade ****Dead as of Episode 2 ***'Faltier Alessandra'[spelling?]- Captian of the Sparrowblade ****Dead as of Episode 2 **'Passenger' ***'Arval'- Dwarven merchant ****wealthy buissness owner in goldthrone ****Alive presently ***'Yusef'[spelling?]- Human priestess to of Siaska ****Dead as of Episode 10 ***'Corillion'[spelling?]- Human priest of Siaska ****Dead as of Episode 10 ***'Valla '- Human, unknown type of Sorceress, ward of Yusef and Corillion ****Is 15 ****Alive presently *'Wild Elves of the Bitterwoods (Lowlands)' **'Kara'- Leader of a wild elven clan in the Bitterwoods ***Dead as of Episode 3 *'Rosehall (Lowlands)' **'Sunbearer Blackhammer'- Priest of Palador ***Alive presently ***best npc ever **'Merrick Tallfellow'[spelling?]- Field Warden of Rosehall ***Has a wife, and unkown number of children ***Alive presently **'Jeseph'[spelling?] - Deputy Commander of the Rosehall Harvest Guards **'Windy Gale' - Commander of T'he Rosehall Harvest Guards '''aka The Scarecrow **'Roselina'''- Owner of the Brazen Heart Inn ***Alive presently **'Deysa'- Blacksmith of Rosehall ***Widower, with two? children ****One teenaged son **'Maximillian'- Owner of the Dale Guild Provistions **'Neville'- Owener of Neville's Quills and Quandaries ***Gnome''' Wizard **'''Brett Brookstone- Owner of the mines of Rosehall ***Has a wife, four sons*, and two daughters* ****Wife is Gemma Brookstone *****Alive presently ****Childern in order of oldest to youngest *****'Finn Brookstone' (Son) ******Adult ******Dead as of Episode 11 *****'Fela Brookstone'[spelling?] (Daughter) ******Adult ******Alive presently *****'Denton Brookstone' (Son) ******Teenager ******Alive presently *****'Wil Brookstone' (Son) ******Around 13-10 ******Alive presently *****'Sammy Brookstone' (Son) ******Around 13-10 ******Alive presently *****'Sandy Brookstone' (Daughter) ******Around eight or nine ******Alive presently *'Ironwoods (Lowlands)' **'Celamin'[spelling?]- Dryad ***Alive presently *'Ironwick (Lowlands)' **'Missy Stealeye'[spelling?] ***Dwarf and Field Warden of Ironwick ***Alive presently *'Kallie's Rest (Lowelands)' **'Sana' ***Bounty Hunter Hired by Galan Sans to find his missing daughter ***Beastwalker Bunny ***Alive presently **'Galan Sans' ***Human Magic user(Assumed to be Wizard) ***Father of Astella, one of the five missing girls ***Tom Hazell played him in episode 17 ***Died episode 17 **'Astella Sans' ***One of the girls kidnapped by the Remnants, and only one to come out alive. ***Looks similar to Valla ***Alive presently **'Tracker' ***Six-eyed humanoid male Guardian ***died in episode 24 ***Father figure/leader of a group of Guardians; Chip, Scout, Smasher, and Sweep **'Chip' ***Woodworking male Guardian ***Helped Sentry rebulid her Echo **'Scout' ***Young Halfling sized male Guardian with a crossbow **'Smasher' ***Front line veteran male Guardian of the war. ***Because they are over 9 feet tall they are considered a Large creature. **'Sweep' ***Female Guardian ***Was rescued by Tracker from humans using her as a cleaning slave. **'Malika Dawnblessed' ***Field Warden of Kallie's Rest ***Aasimar **'Rest Keeper Jasna'[spelling?] ***Head priestess of Kelara **'Milinda Merryweather'[spelling?] ***Dwarf owner of The Barrel and Over ***Her inn was described to be very Dolorus Umbridge style **'Windrider Hess Von Vatis '[spelling?] ***Guild leader of Kallie's Rest breanch of The Messager's Guild **'Caluotoma'[spelling?] aka Calu ***Priest of Kelara[spelling?] **'Rose Meadow' ***Centaur(From the same plane as the Eternal Race) ***Owner of Rose Meadow's Medicine **'Star Mourner Elanis' ***Priest of Siaska **'Dean Simon' ***Priest and librarian of H'espa *'Spell Clash members and hopefulls' in Kallie's Rest **'Daphne' ***Spell Clash employee for registration ***'Gidden'[spelling?]' Goldtouch' ****Former Spell Clash duelist and Manager for Qillek and Lucius ***'Chancy ' ****Failed against Lucius ****dragon sorcerer ****halfling ***'Rickor the Evocater' ****Failed against Quill ****jerk/cocky/arrogant ***'Thorne Whisper' ****Won against random fire wizard Spell Clash employee *****'the midwifes forge' ******'smeak ' ******the forgetable loveable ghostly goblin *******'goblins' *'Gusthaven (Sky City)' **'The Elenastos' ***'Virion Elenasto' ****Lucius' father ****died episode unknown ***'Elluin Elenasto' ****Lucius' mother ***'Adaya spelling Elenasto twin sister of Lucius' ***alive presently ***alchemist ***'Lucius Elenasto pc' ***'Nanny Norfea' ****Lucius's Nanny ****she was a assasin in the past *'Eterna Race (Other plane)' **'Known members' ***'Nightfrost' ****Bonded to Lucius in episode 17 ****Absorbed some life force but didn't become a full undead eterna ****Takes the shapes of; *****Ice bow *****Black cloak with mist coming off it *****Hunched shadow, no defining features execpt for icy blue eyes ***'Shards of Tiangong' ****Bonded to Nova before stream ****tiangong was split into 13 shards ****Calus Starbane is rumored to have fought with 3 shards of tiangong in combat ****Nova found a second shard in the form of a tri bladed throwing disk (described as the shape of the flux capacitor) at the nights eye ep 31 it reformed with her first shard to her in ep 32 ****Current known shapes are ****another shard of tiangong was discovered by quill in a underwater battlefield in a giant mech *****Sword (see photo of Nova above) *****Dagger form after bonding with a magic hammer **'Silveredge' ***eterna that fed on the lifeforce of sahauguin and became a corrupted eterna ***was destroyed by sentry in ep 50 ***powered aegis 5 space station that was attacked by palidorspelling **'Helios' ***protector eterna ***was fomerly on gusthaven ***wants to help find eterna and help them come back filled with magical power to prevent more eterna from eading life force and becoming corrupted undead eterna ***presently alive **** starbane empire *****'Calus Starbane' ***is the father of Valla ***fomer lover of Siaska ***fights against Hadar or the kraven star ***met and spared the party in episode 28 ***mortal man turned immortal somehow ***presently alive ***is seen by many as horrible or neutral if mark had used the alignement system he would be true neutral or a chaotic good the ends justify the means kind of guy ***example he turned draconsis the dragon and dragonborne homeworld into a forge to make weapons it lacked society weapons became it main export he turned way from a balanced society and turned its soul purpose to make weapons and train soldiers ***he also mutated dragonborne soldiers and experimented on unborn dragon eggs ***he really is a ends justifiy the means kind of guy ****one of starbanes demigod commanders loved the idea guardians and created a poor roblotic more animalistic guardian ****it is called a stalker it is made of metal and crystal ****evil versions of guardians used by the remanent to abduct people *****'chromatic dragons' *****the dragonborn and dragons that stayed with calus while the metalic dragons fled from calus to warn aerois of his invasion *****they became mutated *****no npc currently ******'metalic dragons ' ******having no eterna to power the ships they stole from calus the ancient metalic dragons imbued themselves within the ships to power them and transport their race to aerois ******they hate calus starbane for what he did to their race hence why they rebelled. ******as the dragons get older they sleep for prolonged periods of time because of the cradle set in place by siaska *******'lair de land' *******missing elf tribe *******blessed by *******thus they have storm powers *******they joined calus starbane having no choice *******they were teleported out of aerois *******'aila '''is of this tribe. ********'censaraspelling' *********eladrin bard *********in the dioplomatic corp of starbanes army *********activated ILS and ran away from the party in ep 50 *********extremely perky a zelot and a completey crazy wacko *********presently alive *********met the party in ep 49 ********'maximilian taldross''' *********joined forces with the party in episode 57 *********a paladin of calus starbane *********he promised he would not hurt the party until they rid cameniaspelling city of hadar's minion which was herald *********he is from giddon prime *********he is also geneticly created to have a natural affinity to fire magic *********he has orange hair *********nova gave him a fire elemental *********lawful neutral I say *******'Danna glomfire' *******a durgar sorceress *******she casted plane shift a 7th level spell and prismatic ray another seventh level spell meaning she was a 20th level character *******chaotic neutral I say ***'ILS/ illusory leadership system' ****found in ep 49 ****is a illusory version of Calus Starbane with him some of his memory such as his tactical stratigies ****nova currently has it ****was destroyed in episode 56 *****'giscella spelling' ******it has a commonwealth it is run by and it has cameniaspelling *******'caltain or captain rama vorfear or thorfear 'spelling half elf he was undesiredable in the commonwealth's eyes so they sent him north to the city of glass (which is basicly a frontier section of the commonwealth) to just get out of their hair *******he protects the city of glass ***'The city of glass/ camenia city spelling' ****this city camenia was a metropolis it was known for its warriors and temples ****it was previosly known as camenia spelling ****it was under the district of salvan spelling ****a weapon of starbane was used on the city like a few hours days before the sundering that caused the city to transmutate into glass the weapon broke and has since then never been used to our knowledge ****this city is crawling with feral guardians and ghosts that look like glass they are near impossible to see ****the glass scar as mark calls it starts near the center and in a 60 foot cone from that spot toward the sea everything above ground turns to glass *****'Herald' ****a guardian named herald came here waiting for the sucsessor in the city of glass ****however, herald became corrupted by hadar alias the kraven star ****herald enslaved the guardian rook ****presently alive *****'Rook' ****a Guardian and former member of the royal guard to the family of salvan spelling ****he was sentry's mentor ****he was a eledritch knight subclass ****died in episode 58 ****there were three guardians of the royal family of salvan spelling ****rook also held his majesty's rose a sword that sentry now has it was made by the queen of salvan spelling *****'Aerois gods/ the titans/the starborn' ******'Siaska-' true goddess godess of creation ******created the starborn 'and taught '''calus starbane '''how to make '''valla ' ******she sealed of some of her power to become the starborne ******in this way she is truly a divine god ******However, the starborne can be used to bring back siaska because they are made from her however they would cease to exist ::::: 'H'espa-'''god of knowledge and magic *raised the seven sky cities *cloud garden horizon and gusthaven are the three we know the names of *one of the three middle starborne *as of episode 56 H'espa is geting older as his power is being used more and more *he has a plan to stop starbane, however the plan might take his life, and only H'espa knows it **'Palidor- god-''' god of light and the dawn and the sun ***he commands a celestal ship that attacked and destroyed the lower half of aegis 5 ***he had a temple that once guarded a gateway this temple was turned into the ashbringer cult and was used to bring a devil into aerois The gateway was switched, and the planet based off of the nine hells was sealed away ***the portal switched to 'calus starbanes '''personal ship ***one of the two youngest starborn **'zephyrspelling-goddess of storms and sea and battle ***'allas lost tribe worshiped zephr ***one of the three middle starborne ***orcs worship her ***one of the middle starborn *'Atellicusspelling?-'earth warden/god of the earth **oldest child **he is worshiped out of fear of his rage **he stabed his spear into the ground this caused the sundering **he is the oldest child of the starborne **wild elfs worship him **the oldest of the starborn ***'velannaspelling- goddess of craft and life worshiped by dwarves ****she made the midwifes forge ****one of the three middle starborn **'sicannaspelling-'''goddess of song and luck and the life of the party and joy ***one of the two youngest starborne ****'kalara-'''goddess of death ' *****guides people down to the afterlife *****second oldest child of the starborn Episode Guide ''See also: List of High Rollers D&D episodes Dungeons & Dragons Dungeons & Dragons Trivia *Prior to the start of the Aerois campaign, Mark revealed in a video that he would be invoking the injury table rule from the Dungeon Masters guide for this season. This was done to introduce a greater element of danger to fights, with the possibility for injuries to impede the players. Links Main *Twitch 1 *Twitch 2 *YouTube *[https://www.reddit.com/r/highrollersdnd/comments/8v137s/high_rollers_podcast_info_post/ Aerois Campaign Podcast] *Yogscast Store Community *Discord *Patreon *Facebook *Instagram *Subreddit *Twitter Gallery References Dungeons & Dragons Dungeons & Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:HighRollers: Aerois Category:Livestreams Category:Shows Category:Mark Hulmes Category:Kim Richards Category:Chris Trott Category:Katie Morrison Category:Tom Hazell Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Games